nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kramden Quads
The Kramden Quads are Emma, Jules, George and Lyle Kramden. They're recurring quadruplets on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. The Harper Quads consider the Kramdens to be their biggest rivals even though the Kramdens used to adore the Harpers. History Odd Quad Out The Kramdens replace Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn from the tires commercial after the Harper Quads complain about doing the same lame commercials every time. This makes the Harper Quads insecure not only because they're being replaced but also because the Kramdens seem to be more harmonious than the Harpers. While the Harper Quads argue about everything, the Kramdens do everything in harmony. The Kramdens are originally very nice to the Harpers, but the Harpers do not return the favor. They then suspect that the Kramdens are not even real quads, since they never fight. So, Dawn and the boys decide to look for evidence to prove that the Kramdens are the ones who are not real quads. They start spying on the Kramdens and collecting their DNA samples. The Kramdens are disappointed by the Harper Quads since they used to consider them as their idols, and suggest that the Harpers are not real quads. The Harpers, to prove that they are real siblings, then send the Kramdens’ and their DNA samples to Mae’s mother. But it turns out that the Kramdens are related, but the Harpers aren't! Eventually, though, Mae finds out that some of Squishy Paws’ fur was accidentally included in one of the DNA samples, explaining the confusion. Quadsled The Kramden quads sign up for the annual Bobsled race, making the Harper quads nervous. In the previous years, the Harper quads were the only ones to signup and still lost because one of them would mess up and get them disqualified. Dawn says the Kramdens want to steal their race just like they stole their tire commercial in Odd Quad Out. The Kramdens tell the Harpers to get ready to lose! Dawn tells them that they could beat the Kramdens in their sleep but Emma corrects her that it should be "in their dreams". The rest of the Kramdens laugh at the Harpers in unison and leave. With Kramdens in the picture, the Harpers are afraid of having a real competition and losing. Dawn gets even more concerned when she realizes that the Kramdens do everything in sync unless she and her brothers who can barely agree on something simple. Ricky is impressed by the Kramdens' snappy comebacks. The Kramdens make the Harper quads so nervous that they can't even sleep the night before the competition. The Kramdens, on the other hand have a good night sleep. During the competition, the Harpers fall asleep in the sled, and therefore don't do anything to get them disqualified. They defeat the Kramdens - literally in their sleep. QUADGOALS When the Harper Quads fail to take a good squad photo for their stair-canoeing, the Kramden quads take a cute photo behind the Harpers, mocking them. The Kramdens get a lot more likes faster than the Harpers on FaceShack. So, they come over to gloat, leading to a best-quad photo competition between the Kramdens and the Harpers. The Kramdens say they've already come up with the hashtag #SquadGoals but the Harpers say they have a better hashtag, #Quadgoals. At that point, the Kramdens claim that "Quadgoals" is theirs. So, the two sets of quads agree to compete for the hashtag. The quad that gets the most likes on FaceShack for their quad photo will claim the #Quadgoals hashtag as their own. After going through a lot of shenanigans at Aunt Jackie's farm, the Harper quads win the hashtag. After losing the contest, the Kramdens act all innocent and vulnerable and sad about the loss. So, the Harpers agree to share the "#Quadgoals" hashtag with the Kramdens. As the Harpers walk away, the Kramden quads laugh at them for being so easy to trick. A Space Quadyssey Once again, the Kramden Quads get in the way of the Harper quads; this time at the Space Program. The space program manager says he wants to send a set of quadruplets to space. But the Harpers have to compete with the Kramdens to determine which quads will go to space. The Harpers get nervous, complaining that the Kramdens have stolen their commercial and their #Quadgoals hashtag. The Kramdens feel relieved after realizing that they only have to compete against the Harpers. In the first test, the quads must put out a flame while they're dizzy. The Kramdens win because Ricky argues with Dicky's idea, wasting a lot of time. In the second test, the Kramdens win because the Harpers complicated everything for themselves by overthinking. The Kramden quads laugh at the Harpers for giving them such an easy win. Episode Appearances * Odd Quad Out * Quadsled * QUADGOALS * A Space Quadyssey Cast * Maddison Hubbard as Emma Kramden * Savannah Hubbard as Jules Kramden * Ethan Kent as George Kramden * Gavin Kent as Lyle Kramden Trivia * The Kramdens are portrayed by two pairs of identical twins, which makes them look more like quadruplets than the Harper Quads. * They all sleep together in one bed. * They usually laugh in unison. * The Kramdens serve as the main antagonists of 4 episodes of the 3rd Season on Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn. Category:Group Category:Pairings Category:Villians Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Season 3 Category:Quads